Don and Jess: The Box
by LacytheRomanWerewolf
Summary: Danny needs help again. Time to pay a visit to his therapy couple. FA DL


Begin Transmission

Lacy here, melting. It's too damn hot here in Mass. I know I was born in June but 90 degrees is too hot for my liking(E/N: Try being on vacay in Hilton Head, SC and it being 100 degrees and humid.)So anywho, on with the story. You all know what this one is. Linds tells Danny that she's pregnant. Now I was considering having her confide in Jess and Stella first but it didn't seem right to me. However I will be having Danny once again go to his therapy couple so he can decide what to do. I know we see him on his bike thinking and I'm not going to change that, I'm just going to have him talk with the Flacks. Have fun.

Disclaimer: *snores*

End Transmission

FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA

Don let out a groan as there was a knock on the apartment door. Given how late it was, he was more then a little annoyed that someone was visiting. Jess, who had been asleep, rolled onto her back and sat up.

"If that's Messer, I'll kill him." Jess stated.

Don smirked. "Get in line."

They both stood up and headed out into the living room. Jess leaned against the back of the couch as Don opened the door.

"Messer you are in grave danger right now." Don said. He became concerned when Danny didn't laugh. "What's going on Danny?"

Danny shifted his feet. "Can I come in? I need yours and Jess' advice."

Don nodded and moved aside to let Danny in. Don moved to the couch and Jess climbed over the back to sit beside him. Danny stood in front of them on the other side of the coffee table and paced.

"Danny, what's wrong?" Jess asked.

"Linds is pregnant." Danny said.

Neither Jess nor Don spoke. Danny paced for a good ten minutes before Don found his voice.

"I'm sorry, did you just say Lindsay is pregnant?" he asked.

Danny nodded. "Yeah she told me today and then told me she doesn't expect anything from me. Like I'm just going to leave her to raise OUR kid alone."

"Don't take this the wrong way Danny, but do you want to be a part of it?"Jess asked.

Danny stopped in his tracks and spun to face Jess.

"Of course I want to be a part of it, Jess!" Danny almost shouted. "Forget the fact that it's my child, I want to be there for Lindsay. Even it was some stranger's kid, I'd be there for her."

"Ok so you know you're going to be there for her." Don said. "What are you doing here?"

Danny faced his friends. "I don't know how to be there for her."

Jess smiled. "No one ever does. My sister-in-law has three kids and is still learning. So is my brother for that matter."

"Just be there for her." Don said. "That's probably the best thing you can do."

Danny nodded then said in a quiet voice; "Why did she think that I wouldn't be there?"

Jess and Don shared a look, not sure what to say. The truth or sugar coated lies? They went with the truth.

"Because Danny, you are not the most reliable person at times." Jess said. "And you've hurt her in the past. She was just laying out what she thought would happen before you had the chance to do it and hurt her again."

"But I'm trying to change. To be the person she needs." Danny said. "Can't she see that?"

"She can Danno." Don said. "But she's also being careful cause she doesn't know if it's going to last. Like Jess said, you hurt her Danny, you're going to have to get used to her doing things like this to protect herself."

Danny sighed. "I know I've messed up in the past and I don't want to hurt her again."

"Then prove it and go be there for her." Jess said.

Danny nodded again and headed for the door. With his hand on the handle, he faced Don and Jess.

"Thanks guys. Night." he said.

They both nodded and he left. Jess let her head fall in Don's lap with a sigh.

"Did not see that coming." she said.

Don gave a sigh of his own and started running his fingers through Jess' hair.

"No we didn't but I think as long as Linds gives Danny the chance he's looking for, they'll be ok." he said.

Jess looked up at Don. "Back to bed?"

Don smiled and picked Jess up in his arms and carried her back down the hall to their room.

FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA

Jess walked into the lab and headed for Lindsay and Danny's office. She knew that after returning the baby to his grandparents, Danny and Lindsay had talked then Lindsay had returned to the lab. Standing in the office doorway, Jess watched Lindsay sit with her hands over her stomach, talking quietly.

"I was wrong baby. Daddy is going to be around." Lindsay said. "He wants to be there for you. He wants to be there for us. He wants to be with us."

"More than you know." Jess said walking in all the way.

Lindsay looked up, startled. "Jess."

Jess sat in Danny's chair. "The night you told him, Danny came to Don and I."

Lindsay nodded. "I had a feeling he would. I shouldn't have doubted him."

"Hey, as Don and I pointed out to Danny, he hurt you." Jess said. "You have every right to do and say what you think will keep you from getting hurt again."

"I know you're right but I can't get the look on his face when I told him I wasn't expecting anything from him out of my head." Lindsay said.

Jess knelt in front of Lindsay and took the younger girl's hands in her own.

"Don't do that to yourself Linds. You know you did the right thing for you and for the baby. Don't let him make you second guess yourself."

Lindsay had tears in her eyes but she smiled at Jess. "Thanks Jess. I needed that."

Jess smiled as well. "That's what family is for Lindsay."

FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA

Don looked up as Jess walked into the apartment.

"How'd it go with Lindsay?" He asked after giving Jess a kiss.

Jess smiled and sat beside Don. "They're going to be just fine Don. They are going be to just fine."

FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA

Danny laid in bed next to Lindsay, who was sleeping. They both had a hand resting on her still flat stomach and Danny was staring at it in awe. He had just gotten his head wrapped around the fact that he and Lindsay had created a life together.

"Hey little one." Danny said softly so he wouldn't wake Lindsay. "I'm your daddy. I don't know what Mommy told you but I'm going to be here for you. I'm not going anywhere kid. I'm gonna love you and Mommy for as long as you'll both let me. You'll always be safe. I won't ever let anything happen to you. You and Mommy are my world now and I won't let anything change that." He placed a kiss on Lindsay's stomach. "I love you."

He looked up at Lindsay, who was smiling with tears in her eyes. Neither spoke. No words were needed. They were going to be just fine.

FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA

Begin Transmission

Ok so the end may cause a few tears for some people, me being one of them. Little info, my poll is now closed, you can go to my profile to see the results. Ignore one of the votes for no, my sister hit the wrong button and look forward to surprises come my version of season six! Let me know what you think, flame policy is still there and thanks for reading.

End Transmission

Ah, look at me!! I'm still here!!!! For you newbies, I'm Sarah and I'm the editor that leaves smartass jokes! Tee hee!! Okay, spelling, no biggie, spacing, no biggie. COMMAS! Big deal Lacy!!!! *sigh* I'm never gonna get through to her am I? Kisses!!

What can I say Sarah? I'm stubborn as a mule. It's hard to change my ways but I'm working on it.


End file.
